


072. Fixed

by VivantaMortinto



Series: My Unofficial BDT [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Naughty Word at the End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivantaMortinto/pseuds/VivantaMortinto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you believe everything you read, you'd better not read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	072. Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> For my own edification and amusement, I decided to take a 100 prompt challenge. Will I make it? Who knows, but "writing more" is a New Year's Resolution for me, so I'm giving it a shot!

“What are you up to?”

 Stiles leapt from his chair, belting out a mix of shouts and curses. When his heart rate had returned to normal, he glared at the intruder. “God, Derek. You love to do that do me, don’t you?”

 Derek flashed a brief half-grin. “I really do,” he admitted. He reached down to pick up the book Stiles had flung into the air and glanced at the title. “Tell me you aren’t actually reading this. Please.”

 Stiles blushed slightly and snatched the book from Derek’s hands. “So what if I am?”

 “ _The Werewolf Dictionary: Shape-shifters from A to Z_? Really?”

 “It has a lot of information!” Stiles protested.

 Derek snatched the book back and flipped through it, opening to a random page. He skimmed it then glared at Stiles. “Werewolf Hitler? Werewolf. _Hitler_!”

 “It… It…” Stiles stammered, “It doesn’t say that. Does it?”

 Derek cleared his throat. “Several historians have claimed that Hitler himself was a werewolf, and personally turned several high-ranking members of the Nazi leadership.” He snapped the book shut. “Tell me you didn’t buy this.”

 Stiles hung his head. “No, it’s a library book.”

 “It’s racist, is what it is.”

 “All the things you could have said, from ‘completely fabricated’ to ‘utterly inaccurate’, and you went with racist.”

 But Derek wasn’t listening. Stretched out on Stiles’ bed, he flipped through the pages and muttered angrily.

 Stiles sighed. “If it bugs you that much, I’ll take it back tomorrow,” he muttered, reaching into his backpack for some homework.

 The next day, Stiles stood at the desk of the public library, and handed over the book. He was pretty sure that the only reason that it was still in one piece was the fact that it didn’t belong to him. The librarian took the book from him and smiled warmly. As she flipped open the cover to scan it back into the system, the smile was replaced by a scowl.

 “Defacing library books is a disgraceful habit,” she admonished.

 “What?” Stiles asked, caught by surprise in the middle of a yawn.

 The librarian flipped the book around and tilted it up so Stiles could read the cover page.

  _The (Completely Inaccurate, Utterly Fabricated, Totally Racist) Werewolf Dictionary: ~~Shape-shifters~~ Bullshit from A to Z_.


End file.
